Katherine Wilson
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Dark Brown |Birthday = February 18, 1996 |Height = 5"5 |Weight = 111 lbs. |Address = 365 Madison Place, Los Angeles, CA |Occupation(s) = Student Singer |Aliases = Kath Katherine Kathy |Family = Allison Wilson (mother) Chris Wilson (father) I just wanna let you know that Jasmine Wilson is not my sister. It just turns out we have the same last name. |Friends = Jade West Denise Wilson Tori Vega Cat Valentine Andre Harris Beck Oliver Trina Vega (sometimes) |Relationships = N/A |Enemies = Robbie Shapiro Rex Powers Trina Vega (sometimes) |Interests = Evanescence Blood The color black Lady Gaga Adele Jessie J Paramore The night Horror movies Music Scissors Glee |Education = Hollywood Arts High School |Talent = Singing Acting Piano-playing Creative Writing Excellent in Academics Linguistics |Weaknesses = Perfectionism The bright, shining sun |Portrayer = Pretty pink123}} Appearance A lot of people have been saying that I look a little bit like Tori. But we don't. And that I'm a vampire, which is not true. Why on earth would they think I'm a vampire? Hair Color: Brown. I'm planning to add some streaks to my hair. But I'd rather just stick with pink sparkles on my hair if you look closely but not too close. Eye Color: Dark Brown. I don't wear contacts nor glasses in school. But I wear glasses when I do my homework with Tori. Trademark: Pink sparkles on my hair I am an avid customer of Forever 21. I just love their style. Yeah, me and Jade do go to the mall together. Family 'Allison Wilson' My mom's just cool. She can speak literally any language. That's probably why I say random words. Plus, she's one of the best fashion designers ever. That gave me a chance to own 15 black outfits designed by her. She's just awesomesauce...wait, why the heck did I use that word?! 'Chris Wilson' My dad's awesome. He's one of he most famous bloggers and critics in the world. The best thing about it is when the people he's criticizing feel bad when he says bad reviews...just kidding..well sorta. Then he just contributed to one of the most popular films in the city. He's just the best writer ever. History I was born to Allison Wilson, fashion designer, and Robert Wilson, blogger, critic and writer, on February 18, 1996, at 7 AM. I once lived in downtown Las Vegas, the cool place, in an ordinary townhouse like Tori Vega's. I studied at The Alexander Dawson School at Rainbow Mountain, which is one of the best schools aside from Hollywood Arts, from preschool to eighth grade.I learned how to stand up for myself there. But bully's not a good name to call me. I learned how to play the piano, learned how to speak Spanish (and Pig Latin), started writing stories, and even started listening to music...when I was just five. Sometimes, I even like being alone in the dark. A year later, my mom's design company was a big hit, so we moved to Los Angeles, which is even better. Almost all of my favorite singers and favorite things are here in L.A. Now we're in a mansion, but it's not as big as Hollywood Arts. I auditioned for Helen just a few weeks ago. I acted in a short horror musical that I wrote myself, and I really scared her. It was good that she liked it. I signed up for Sikowitz's class, of course, Singing class, Creative Writing class, and Instrument-Playing class as my special classes. Personality I'm not this ordinary average girl. I'm not a complete girly-girl nor a complete goth-punk girl. I'm half of both. People say I can creep people out, and that I'm just like Jade. I can be nice, if you're also nice. But if not, you'll know what I'll do. I'm not like Sam from the awesome webshow, iCarly, who enjoys getting detention twice a week. I don't get fooled, but I fool people. Lol. But seriously, I do. I sing a lot, but not in a weird way like Trina. I also act, but not in comedy. I can be serious, and mockingly sarcastic. But that is me. I ♥ having A+'s in school. But don't call me a nerd, I don't roll like that. I'd die getting a C, D, or an F, but B's are okay. ♥Friends♥ and ☠Enemies☠ 'Jade West' BFF♥ Jade's my BFF. The moment I met her, I was already fascinated with her personality. I'm just like her. So we started hanging out and we quickly became BFF's. We trade each other scissors and other chiz and stuff. She's the best. #BESTIE 'Tori Vega' Best friend Tori's my good friend. She's really cool with the fact that I'm friends with Jade, because Tori hates her. I'm okay with it. Jade's also okay with the fact that I'm friends with her most hated people on Hollywood Arts. 'Cat Valentine' Best friend Cat's a bit annoying. I kinda like it. I love her bubbly personality. I just hate her childish voice and her catchphrases. But she's one of my good friends. She's one of the odd people at HA that I can tolerate. Plus, our name's sound alike, Kath & Cat. Freaky, right? 'Andre Harris' Good friend Andre's awesome. He's a good friend. Just the kind of friend you just need. He even told me what to play to open his locker. 'Beck Oliver' Good friend Beck's a really cool person. And Jade's not even mad at me for being friends with him. 'Trina Vega' Frenemy She may not have talent, and she's so self-centered and selfish, but she's a 2% friendly person. She does me a lot of favors. I just give her $10 each favor. 'Robbie Shapiro' Enemy Robbie's just...ugh. He's so annoying with his puppet. Everyone knows puppets don't live or talk or move. 'Rex Powers' Enemy He 's so dang irritating. He won't shut up. I already threw him out the window, cut off his hair, ripped out his arms and legs, and stepped on him. Yep, he's that annoying. 'Denise Wilson' Good friend Denise is just...awesome! We have so much in common! Our talent, our resemblance in some people, getting bad grades is what we hate, and our last name. We're like sisters! 'Jaeda Grande' Good friend Jaeda's the cool chick. We started getting to know each other. We started going horseback riding and it was awesome! 'Julie Lee' Good friend Julie was so nice when we met at HA. We just watched Harry Potter during the weekend. #ItWasTheBest. 'Emma Lewis' Good friend Me and Emz have a lot of similarities. We both love Harry Potter, we're both fluent in a different language, we're both really close friends with Jade, and we apparently share a TheSlap profile design. We even watch horror movies together! Trivia *I can play the piano, sing, act, and write stories. I just don't dance. *I just got my driver's license as my birthday present. *I now currently have 25 black outfits. *Jade gave me 10 pairs of scissors, each one were from different horror movies. *My locker has a black background, which slowly changes to flowing blood, fake blood. And if anyone touches my locker other than me, that person will be electrified and/or electrocuted. *You usually can see me hanging out with my FF's ('F'riend 'F'orever) Jade, Cat, and Tori. *I listen to a lot of Evanescence and Lady Gaga. *I'm a total Gleek. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content